


I Need A Woman

by chamomilebottom



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Slut Henry Cavill, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamomilebottom/pseuds/chamomilebottom
Summary: You catch Henry getting, erm.. friendly with himself.Did he just say your name?Smut, masturbation
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s), Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 136





	I Need A Woman

Henry paced the floor of his living room back and forth, his fist cupping his chin as he frowned, new frustration building. 

_"I shouldn't be thinking these things, not about her"_ his thoughts tormented him. " _Not her."_

You'd been close friends with Henry for three years after you'd bumped into his mother who was on her own in the same public gardens. She had become overwhelmed by the swarm of people who had recognised her, looking and whispering. Not knowing who she was, you just innocently offered to help her out of an anxiety provoking situation, taking her somewhere safe while she called for her son to come get her. You couldn’t have possibly prepared yourself when she finally introduced you to her son when he arrived to take her to his home. You had just taken care of Henry Cavill's mother mid panic attack. To thank you, Henry had taken you to dinner the following day with his mother, and you had been a cherished family friend ever since.

Today, Henry had been home from filming his latest project for just over two weeks. For obvious reasons, while working he was always insanely busy. Pent up frustrations didn't really affect him when he was faced with distractions and very little free time. 

The first week passed by with ease, focusing on his workout routines for his next role, catching up with his family and closest friends. Week two was where the gaping hole in his life that kept certain frustrations away became ever apparent- there was only so much an intense workout could burn away.

He'd cooked you dinner last night, having not seen you for 3 months and your busy work schedule not allowing you the time to have seen him any earlier, even though he'd been home a fortnight. 

Honestly, he had been shocked by just how much he had missed you. Having you around him again felt like he was finally home. Everything you'd said had him in fits of laughter- head back, tears rolling down his cheek kind of laughter. His face physically hurt by the time you left his home. 

The way you hugged him goodbye was stuck in his mind, full body pressed against his as you softly spoke how much you had missed him. The hole your absence left when you'd gone had washed a wave of realisation over him. 

The heart-warming feeling that he got whenever you smiled, which he always thought was beautiful unlike anything else on this earth. The rush of electricity when your fingers brushed... the surge of heat that shot to the pit of his stomach whenever he got to hold you in a tight hug. With you not around he was just reminded of how he was nothing but alone. 

Alone...

  
Tired with pacing his house as his mind battled with frustration he headed for his bedroom. He hesitated for a moment as he reached his bed, hands at the buckle of his belt. His face twisted as he deliberated his actions, fingers tensing up along with his shoulders.

  
"Fuck it" he breathed out, hurriedly unbuckling his belt, letting it hang at his sides as he unzipped his trousers. He inched them down along with his boxers as he sat on the edge of his bed, freeing his throbbing erection. 

His hand gripped his length, instantly feeling relief at the simplest contact. He moved his hand slowly, closing his eyes tightly as his thoughts returned to you. It felt wrong, doing this while flashes of your face passed through his mind. But he couldn't deny the way it felt so right to other parts of his body. He imagined it were your own hand, small and soft, only adding to the contrast of his girth. Those sweet hands that he'd brushed by many times, causing you to look at him with those doe eyes, caught in headlights.

He quickened his pace, every ounce of friction sending his eyes reeling into the back of his skull as he pictured your face, washed with utter bliss in reaction to him sliding between your tight, silken walls. He imagined your mouth contorted perfectly as soft moans escape your lips, whispering the delights you felt having him between your legs. 

"Fuck" he moaned loudly, a dewy bead of precum slowly escaping his tip. He released his girth momentarily, sweeping his fingers up over that delicious drip before smoothing it down his shaft to further enhance the simulation of your soaked core gripping his swollen, needy cock.

 _"I need you"_ he whispered, tortured by the lack of your presence. He wanted you here underneath him, submissive to every kiss his lips could plaster your skin in, pouring you into his mouth and loving every second he got to taste you. He was tired of spending nights in a cold bed, desperately searching for warmth and never finding it. You were all he wanted. All he needed.

Feeling a warmth spread at the base of his cock, Henry squeezed his eyes tighter, his brow furrowing as his lips parted to let breathless grunts escape.

Unbeknownst to him, you had just walked through his front door with takeout from his favourite deli for lunch. You kicked off your shoes before closing the door lightly, walking through the hall and placing the food on his kitchen counter. When you didn’t spot him anywhere downstairs, you sneaked quietly up the stairs assuming he must still be asleep after how late your evening together had ended yesterday. 

As you approached his slightly ajar bedroom door, you heard muffled movements and soft but erratic breathing. Your brows knitted together, concerned.

You placed your palm on the door frame while the other gripped the door handle, resting the side of your face on the door to try better hear the scene inside the room. 

"Henry?" you spoke softly, not wanting to startle him.

He heard your voice, like sweet honey in his ears, too far into his fantasy to separate the sound from reality. You uttering his name only send a jolt of new arousal through him, earning a deep moan to rumble through his chest.

The sounds that came in response to you calling his name sent heat to your cheeks as realisation slowly crept over you. His moans almost sounded as though he were in pain, but were laced with a melodic undertone that you couldn't help but stop and listen to. You knew you should leave, yet you couldn't.

The sound of his fist pumping his slick length had the crotch of your underwear dampening with every second that passed, every delicious moan that escaped his lips. 

"Oh, fuck... _Y/N"_

Your eyes shot open, your hands shooting to your mouth to cover the gasp that involuntarily shot out of you. Your quick actions caused you to accidentally slam his bedroom door shut, sending even further panic through you veins, your blood running hot.

Inside his room went silent. Heightened with fear you shuffled on your feet not knowing if you should run, or whether that would only cause further problems. Instead you stood still, your hands still hovering over your mouth as you heard movement coming towards the door. 

Your heart rate accelerated with such speed you thought you might pass out, as slowly the door opened revealing a very confused and startled Henry.

"Y/N?" he whispered, eyes wide with horror that you had caught him red handed.

Upon seeing him, you wished you had run when you had the chance, now choosing to turn on your heel quickly to avoid this confrontation. 

Henry gripped your wrist before you could make for the stairs, spinning you back to face him.

"Henry, I’m... I'm so fucking sorry, I'm leaving" you finally exclaimed, your words tumbling out in a panic.

His face softened as he brought his other hand to your free arm, holding you softly in his grip. 

" _You're_ sorry? Y/N, no please, _I'm_ sorry. Sorry that you heard that, I crossed a line, I'm so, so sorry. Forgive me" he pleaded; eyes drowned with panic as he held onto you as if you'd disappear. 

You said nothing, eyes unintentionally drifting to his trousers, his erection still pressed against his waistband, painfully obvious. You snapped your eyes back to meet his, your cheeks further deepening into a red shade as you realised he could see where you were looking.

His deep, ocean eyes frantically looked between your eyes and your lips, waiting for any kind of sign that you would forgive him. The desperation painted across his features and his laboured breathing made your insides curl, a hot rush of fire igniting within you.

You leapt forward, crushing your lips to his, squeezing your eyes shut to be brave enough to even go through with it. His fingers came to your hair immediately, his other hand gripping your waist as he pushed you backwards while deepening the kiss. Your back hit the wall hard, eliciting an excited moan from you that Henry drank, savouring how sweet it was to finally hear you. 

You pushed his face back gently, breaking this kiss to look up at him as you both expelled heavy breaths, chests heaving in unison.

"Why didn’t you tell me you felt like that about me?" you asked, your hand caressing his cheek before snaking down to rub his clothed cock, still straining against his trousers.

Henry tilted his head back, groaning at your touch before placing a singular, hard kiss on your lips. 

"I usually find actions speak better than words, Y/N" he teased, smirking at you with a raised brow. "I didn't exactly get to finish before... how about you help me, and I can show you exactly what I feel about you" he suggested, his hands travelling down your back to cup your behind.

You returned his smirk shyly, nodding your head, the only confirmation he needed. He picked you up and carried you into his room with your lips interlocked in fervent kisses as you kicked his door shut with a loud **_thud_**.


End file.
